diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doda
Dorota Rabczewska (ur. 15 lutego 1984 w Ciechanowie)9, występująca pod pseudonimem Doda – polska piosenkarka wykonująca muzykę z pogranicza popu i rocka, autorka tekstów. W latach 1998–2000 aktorka musicalowa teatru Buffo. W latach 2000–2007 wokalistka zespołu Virgin. W 2007 rozpoczęła karierę solową. Wielokrotnie nominowana i nagradzana w muzycznych konkursach i plebiscytach. W 2007 i 2009 otrzymała nagrodę MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca, a w 2009 zajęła drugie miejsce w kategorii Najlepszy europejski wykonawca. W 2010 otrzymała nagrody VIVA Comet w kategoriach Artysta 10-lecia i Przebój 10-lecia („Szansa”)10. Występowała także w erotycznych sesjach zdjęciowych dla magazynów „CKM” i „Playboy”1112. W cyklu reportaży telewizji CNN poświęconym Polsce, Dorota Rabczewska znalazła się na liście dziesięciu najbardziej znanych Polaków13. W 2010 czasopismo „Machina” ogłosiło ją jedną z 50 najlepszych polskich wokalistek14. W 2011 roku tygodnik „Wprost” umieścił ją na liście 100 najbardziej wpływowych Polaków15, zaś magazyn „Viva!” ogłosił Dodę jedną z 10 najbardziej wpływowych kobiet w kraju16. Działalność wokalistki była powszechnie komentowana w mediach, między innymi za sprawą skandali obyczajowych171819. Spis treści * 1 Początki * 2 Działalność artystyczna ** 2.1 2000–2007: Virgin ** 2.2 2007–2010: Diamond Bitch ** 2.3 2010–2013: 7 pokus głównych ** 2.4 2013–2014: Fly High Tour Live ** 2.5 Od 2015: Trzeci solowy album studyjny * 3 Muzyka i teksty * 4 Wizerunek ** 4.1 Wizerunek sceniczny ** 4.2 Tatuaże ** 4.3 Działalność charytatywna ** 4.4 Kontrowersje związane z wypowiedzią o Biblii * 5 Życie prywatne * 6 Dyskografia * 7 Filmografia * 8 Muzycy * 9 Nagrody i wyróżnienia * 10 Upamiętnienia * 11 Przypisy * 12 Linki zewnętrzne Początki Dorota Rabczewska urodziła się 15 lutego 1984 w Ciechanowie7, jako jedyne dziecko Pawła Rabczewskiego (dwukrotny medalista mistrzostw świata w podnoszeniu ciężarów) i Wandy Rabczewskiej1. Dzieciństwo spędziła w rodzinnym Ciechanowie. Od 1987 roku uczęszczała do tamtejszego przedszkola, a następnie do zerówki w Szkole Podstawowej nr 63. W 1991 roku podjęła naukę w Społecznej Szkole Podstawowej, oraz równolegle w szkole muzycznej w klasie fortepianu320. 9 maja 1992 roku po raz pierwszy wystąpiła publicznie podczas Mini Listy Przebojów w Wojewódzkim Domu Kultury w Ciechanowie21. W styczniu 1994 roku wystąpiła na Gali Ciechanowskiej wraz z zespołem Funny21. W marcu tego samego roku wygrała Konkurs Piosenki Dziecięcej w Ciechanowie21. W czerwcu 1996 wzięła udział w programie telewizji Polsat Powitanie Lata w Gdańsku21. W 1997 rozpoczęła treningi lekkoatletyczne21. Z powodzeniem wystąpiła na Mistrzostwach Polski Juniorów w lekkiej atletyce, podczas których otrzymała brązowy medal w biegu na 100 m. Zdobyła złote medale w wojewódzkich mistrzostwach szkolnych w biegu na 100 i 60 m, skoku w dal i pchnięciu kulą22. W tym samym roku podjęła naukę w Studium Wokalnym Elżbiety Zapendowskiej w Warszawie21. Pod koniec stycznia 1998 roku została przyjęta do teatru Buffo, przerywając tym samym sportową karierę21. Występowała tam w musicalach Metro i Przeżyj to sam2324. W jednym z wywiadów negatywnie wspominała okres współpracy z dyrektorem artystycznym teatru Januszem Józefowiczem; podała jednocześnie okoliczności swojego odejścia25. Działalność artystyczna 2000–2007: Virgin Doda w 2006 :Osobny artykuł: Virgin. W roku 2000 Doda wygrała przesłuchanie zorganizowane przez muzyków nowego hardrockowego zespołu Virgin. Spośród setki kandydatek została wybrana jego wokalistką i w wieku 16 lat otrzymała swój pierwszy kontrakt fonograficzny, z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska26. 16 września 2002 ukazał się debiutancki album grupy, zatytułowany Virgin24. Promowały go single „To Ty” i „Mam tylko Ciebie”. Zespół uzyskał dzięki niemu nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyk w kategorii Nowa twarz fonografii24. Również we wrześniu 2002 wokalistka wzięła udział w reality show Bar, emitowanym na antenie telewizji Polsat24. Jak sama później przyznała, do programu zgłosiła się w celu wypromowania debiutanckiego albumu zespołu27. 17 maja 2004 ukazał się drugi album Virgin Bimbo, promowany singlami „Dżaga”, „Kolejny raz” oraz „Nie zawiedź mnie”28. W tym okresie Doda wzięła udział w kolejnej edycji programu Bar – Bar IV: Złoto dla zuchwałych. Bimbo trafił na sam szczyt listy najchętniej kupowanych albumów w Polsce OLiS29 i osiągnął status złotej płyty30. Album promowany był również trasą koncertową Bimbo Tour. W lipcu artystka uplasowała się na 10. miejscu w rankingu najpopularniejszych Polek przeprowadzonym przez serwis NetSprint.pl31. Pod koniec 2004 wstąpiła do towarzystwa Mensa Polska dzięki uzyskaniu wysokiego wyniku testu inteligencji. Z tej okazji nazwała się Dodą-Mensodą32. Zarząd Mensy wystosował oświadczenie: "Mensa Polska informuje, że posługiwanie się (...) nazwą stowarzyszenia w publicznych wypowiedziach bądź publikacjach na swój temat służące zdobyciu rozgłosu kosztem stowarzyszenia jest naruszeniem norm etycznych panujących wśród członków Mensy Polskiej. Ponadto Mensa Polska oświadcza, że jakiekolwiek spekulacje dotyczące nierzetelności w przeprowadzaniu testów kwalifikacyjnych są całkowicie bezpodstawne"33. W listopadzie z zespołu Virgin odeszli Krzysztof Najman i Piotr Pawłowski, natomiast ich miejsce zajęli gitarzysta basowy Łukasz Damm i perkusista Piotr Matysiak34. 4 września 2005 zespół wystąpił podczas Sopot Festival, na którym został nagrodzony Słowikiem Publiczności za wykonanie piosenki „Znak pokoju” oraz interpretację utworu Kasi Sobczyk „O mnie się nie martw”. Utwór „Znak pokoju” został dopuszczony do konkursu w ostatniej chwili w związku z pogłoskami, jakoby miał być plagiatem przeboju „Heaven” Bryana Adamsa3536. 17 października ukazał się trzeci album studyjny Virgin, zatytułowany Ficca37, który przez sześć tygodni z rzędu przebywał na szczycie listy sprzedaży OLiS38 i uzyskał status podwójnie platynowej płyty za sprzedaż ponad 100 tys. egzemplarzy30. Album promowany był podczas trasy koncertowej Ficca Tour, składającej się z 20 koncertów3940. Artystka skomentowała album, a także postęp grupy od czasu wydania pierwszego albumu: "jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Nasza pierwsza płyta była bardzo undergroundowa. Drugi album był troszkę bardziej komercyjny (...) "Ficca" jest naprawdę na światowym poziomie. Płyta jest bardzo różnorodna i świetnie brzmi. Będę z niej bardzo dumna. Nie zdradziliśmy swojego brzmienia. Nie idziemy w stronę popu. Wciąż mamy swoje "virginowskie" brzmienie. To nie jest tak, że my nagle mówimy sobie: "O! Teraz będziemy grać muzykę popularną". Nie."41. Na specjalnej edycji albumu umieszczona została koncertowa wersja utworu „Mam tylko Ciebie”42. 31 grudnia 2005 zespół wystąpił w telewizyjnym koncercie sylwestrowym TVP2 we Wrocławiu43. 23 stycznia 2006 Doda została nagrodzona w plebiscycie Telekamery 2006 w kategorii Muzyka44. Wiosną wydany został singel „2 bajki”45. Na początku kwietnia artystka trafiła do szpitala ze stwierdzoną przepukliną krążka międzykręgowego, w związku z czym działalność zespołu Virgin została zawieszona na kilka tygodni. Doda skomentowała wydarzenie: "Wyznaję zasadę, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Widocznie Bóg chciał, żebym zwolniła tempo"46. Wokalistka przeszła pomyślnie skomplikowaną operację kręgosłupa w prywatnej klinice na warszawskim Żoliborzu47. Kilka dni po wyjściu ze szpitala wcieliła się w dubbingową rolę Abby w animowanym filmie Asterix i Wikingowie4849. W czerwcu wytoczyła proces sądowy tabloidowi „Fakt” za umieszczenie artykułu będącego nieprawdziwą, według opinii artystki, relacją z jednego z koncertów grupy Virgin50. 16 czerwca 2006 na rynek trafiła reedycja albumu Ficca, z nowym przebojem „Szansa” oraz dodatkową płytą DVD, zawierającą prywatne filmy Dody z okresu dzieciństwa oraz wszystkie teledyski Virgin5152. Dodatkowo w czerwcu utworem „Szansa” zespół wygrał konkurs „Premiery” na Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu53. Ponadto zdobył Superjedynkę w kategorii Płyta Pop, za album Ficca54. 14 lipca 2006 wystąpił w koncercie „TOP” na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2006 wśród dziesięciu artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych płyt w poprzedzającym roku w Polsce55. Z albumem Ficca zajął 8. miejsce56. W lipcu 2006 jako laureat opolskich „Premier” zaproszony został do wzięcia udziału w konkursie na „Przebój Lata Jedynki 2006” podczas organizowanego w Sopocie Festiwalu Jedynki. Odrzucił jednak propozycję wzięcia udziału w konkursie głównym, wyjaśniając: "Chętnie pojawimy się na sopockim festiwalu jako laureat Opola, jednak w konkursie nie wystąpimy. Chcemy ustąpić pola innym artystom, no i nie chcemy narażać Was na kolejne koszty związane z głosowaniem:-) My już swój Sopot wygraliśmy, we wrześniu ubiegłego roku i uwierzcie, nie chcemy po raz kolejny przeżywać tych samych stresów"55. 5 sierpnia zespół zagrał recital na zakończenie festiwalu57. Na początku września 2006 teledysk do utworu „Szansa” zdobył pierwsze miejsce w konkursie stacji MTV Polska na najlepszy polski teledysk58. Niedługo potem Doda przyjęła zaproszenie do muzycznego programu karaoke Shibuya emitowanego przez VIVA Polska. Artystka weszła w skład jury obok takich wykonawców jak Michał Wiśniewski i Doniu59. W październiku wokalistka została nominowana do Złotych Dziobów w kategorii Wykonawca roku60. W połowie października zespół Virgin rozpoczął amerykański etap trasy koncertowej. Podczas występu w Chicago wokalistka zeszła ze sceny z powodu problemów z kręgosłupem i została odwieziona do szpitala61. Pod koniec grudnia Doda zerwała kontrakt z menedżerem zespołu Virgin, Maciejem Durczakiem62. 2007–2010: Diamond Bitch Doda podczas koncertu 5 sierpnia 2007 1 stycznia 2007 roku na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Virgin lider zespołu, Tomasz Lubert, opublikował oświadczenie w którym poinformował o zakończeniu działalności grupy. Powodem jej rozwiązania miały być według Luberta różnice interesów i problemy w życiu prywatnym63. Doda po zakończeniu współpracy z Virgin rozpoczęła działalność solową i zaangażowała do swojego zespołu gitarzystę Sebastiana Piekarka64. Również w styczniu zajęła drugie miejsce w plebiscycie Telekamery 2007 w kategorii Muzyka. Podczas gali wręczenia nagród wykonała cover przeboju Madonny „Like a Virgin”. 16 marca tego samego roku wystąpiła podczas koncertu finałowego XXVIII Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu. W marcu zapowiedziała wydanie albumu solowego65, a także rozpoczęła kurs na prawo jazdy, który stacja TVN Turbo zarejestrowała na potrzeby programu Jazda z Dodą66. Na początku kwietnia 2007 Lubert wycofał z sądu pozew o ukaranie artystki za bezprawne używanie nazwy Virgin. Muzyk w międzyczasie nawiązał współpracę z polską piosenkarką Ewą Farną67. Na początku maja Rabczewska zwyciężyła w sondażu najpopularniejszych polskich muzyków w internecie68. 17 maja wzięła udział w gali wręczenia nagród Machinery, rozdawanych przez czasopismo „Machina”69. Pod koniec miesiąca podpisała kontrakt na pierwszą solową płytę z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska, a także zapowiedziała wydanie pierwszego singla, „Katharsis”7071. 8 czerwca wystąpiła podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy72. Wokalistka zaśpiewała „Szansę” oraz premierowy utwór „Katharsis” promujący jej debiutancki album. 15 czerwca zaśpiewała jako laureatka poprzedniej edycji konkursu „Premiery” na festiwalu w Opolu73. 28 i 29 czerwca zagrała dwa koncerty w Dublinie74. 10 lipca ujawniła na konferencji prasowej ostateczną wersję okładki debiutanckiego albumu solowego75. Cztery dni później ukazał się teledysk do utworu „Katharsis”76. 18 lipca podczas koncertu w Łańcucie Doda została uderzona zapalniczką w oko i została zabrana na obserwację lekarską77. 27 lipca odbyła się premiera pierwszego solowego albumu wokalistki pod tytułem Diamond Bitch, który zadebiutował na 1. miejscu listy sprzedaży płyt OLiS78 i przebywał tam pięć tygodni z rzędu79. Osiągnął sprzedaż ponad 45 tysięcy zestawów oraz status platynowej płyty808182. 28 lipca rozpoczęła się trwająca do 2009 trasa koncertowa promująca album, Diamond Tour. 1 września wraz z prezenterką telewizyjną Magdaleną Mołek, Doda była konferansjerką podczas drugiego dnia 44. Międzynarodowego Sopot Festival; zaśpiewała tam również utwór „To jest to”83. Od września tego samego roku była jednym z czwórki jurorów w programie telewizyjnym Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie emitowanym przez stację telewizyjną TVP284. We wrześniu artystka wytoczyła proces sądowy liderowi Grupy Operacyjnej, Mieszkowi Sibilskiemu, za nazwanie jej "blacharą" w utworze „Podobne przypadki”85. W tym samym miesiącu odwołała kilka koncertów z powodu grypy86. Pod koniec września wzięła udział w sesji zdjęciowej do magazynu „Playboy” i pojawiła się na okładce październikowego wydania miesięcznika87. 4 października otrzymała trzy wyróżnienia w plebiscycie VIVA Comet w kategoriach Artystka roku, Image roku oraz Teledysk roku88. Podczas gali rozdania nagród wykonała utwór „Katharsis”. 11 października doznała urazu kręgosłupa po szarpaninie z członkami Grupy Operacyjnej89. 19 października, podczas jednego z odcinków programu Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie nastąpiła ostra wymiana słów pomiędzy Dodą i Przemysławem Saletą. Zachowanie artystki zostało potępione przez Komisję Etyki TVP90. 1 listopada wokalistka otrzymała nagrodę MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. 16 listopada otrzymała dwie nagrody w plebiscycie Złote Dzioby w kategoriach Medialna osobowość roku oraz Teledysk roku91. 31 grudnia wystąpiła w transmitowanym przez TVP2 koncercie sylwestrowym we Wrocławiu92. Doda podczas koncertu, listopad 2008 1 stycznia 2008 zaproszona została przez MON do występu dla polskich żołnierzy w Iraku. Do koncertu, mimo chęci piosenkarki, nie doszło, gdyż ministerstwo nie było w stanie zapewnić Dodzie i jej ekipie bezpiecznego transportu oraz ubezpieczenia sprzętu93. W marcu 2008 Doda wystąpiła w kampanii reklamowej lodów marki Koral94, w której wykorzystany został również premierowy utwór wokalistki „Poczuj magię”95. 23 marca sąd w Zielonej Górze dał Rabczewskiej i Grupie Operacyjnej miesiąc na polubowne załatwienie sprawy dotyczącej utworu „Podobne przypadki”96. 30 marca Doda została laureatką nagrody Świry 2008 obok takich postaci jak Ędward Ącki, Agnieszka „Frytka” Frykowska i Włatcy móch97. 10 maja wokalistka zasłabła po jednym z koncertów w Warszawie, a kolejny koncert został przełożony na koniec maja9899. 28 maja piosenkarka otworzyła internetowy butik z projektowanymi przez siebie ubraniami100. 14 czerwca po raz kolejny wystąpiła na corocznym festiwalu w Opolu. W konkursie Superjedynki odbywającym się w ramach festiwalu otrzymała nagrodę w kategorii Artysta roku. Została również laureatką nagrody fotoreporterów i dziennikarzy. 4 lipca wystąpiła w koncercie „TOP” na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2008, plasując się na 6. miejscu wśród dziesięciu artystów, którzy w poprzednim roku sprzedali najwięcej płyt w Polsce10156. 8 sierpnia otrzymała nagrodę Sopot Hit Festiwalu w kategorii Polski hit lata 2008 za piosenkę „Nie daj się”. Pod koniec miesiąca ukazała się reedycja albumu Diamond Bitch, do której dołączono: „Nie daj się”, cover „Like a Virgin” oraz wersje karaoke „Katharsis” i „Nie daj się”, a także DVD zawierające 10 teledysków artystki i 16 prywatnych filmów video z jej dzieciństwa102. 7 września Doda wystąpiła na festiwalu PKO BP London Live na Wembley Arena dla Polonii mieszkającej w Londynie103. 26 września odbyła się premiera komedii w reżyserii Krzysztofa Zanussiego zatytułowanej Serce na dłoni, w której Doda zagrała epizodyczną rolę104. W filmie wykorzystano również utwór „Rany” pochodzący z debiutanckiego albumu wokalistki105. 2 października Doda otrzymała cztery nagrody na gali VIVA Comet w kategoriach Artystka roku, Teledysk roku, Image roku oraz Charts Award9. Tym samym wokalistka zdobyła najwięcej wyróżnień w historii tego plebiscytu106. 8 listopada zagrała pierwszy w swojej karierze solowy koncert w Sali Kongresowej107. 10 listopada została laureatką nagrody Złote Dzioby w kategoriach Wokalistka roku i Teledysk roku108. W pierwszej połowie 2009 wydane zostały dwa ostatnie single promujące album Diamond Bitch, „Rany” i „Dziękuję”109110. Teledysk do pierwszego z nich, wyreżyserowany przez Bo Martina, zdobył nagrody VIVA Comet i Eska Music Awards w kategorii Teledysk roku10111. W tym czasie artystka sygnowała nową kolekcję ubrań firmy Big Star112. Mniej więcej w połowie roku rozpoczęła zmianę wizerunku, odstawiając oceniane jako kiczowate stroje na rzecz bardziej stonowanych oraz zapowiadając drugi solowy album113. 24 lipca 2009 w ramach trasy koncertowej The Circus Starring: Britney Spears, w Polsce na warszawskim Służewcu miał odbyć się koncert Britney Spears. Miesiąc wcześniej organizator koncertu podał listę wykonawców spośród, których wybrany miał zostać support dla piosenkarki. Jednym z tych wykonawców była Doda114. 14 lipca koncert został jednak odwołany "z przyczyn niezależnych od organizatora"115, a informacja o wyborze supportu nie została upubliczniona. W sierpniu Doda wystąpiła jako gość specjalny na dwóch festiwalach muzycznych organizowanych w sopockiej Operze Leśnej. 7 sierpnia podczas pierwszego dnia Sopot Hit Festiwalu dwukrotnie pojawiła się na scenie, najpierw wykonując „Nie daj się” (ubiegłorocznego laureata tytułu „polskiego hitu lata”) a później dając minirecital złożony z trzech piosenek116117; 22 sierpnia otworzyła Sopot Festival wykonaniem utworu „Znak pokoju” w rockowej aranżacji (na scenie dołączył do niej Tomasz Lubert, gitarzysta zespołu Virgin, z którym wokalistka cztery lata wcześniej zdobyła za tę piosenkę na festiwalu Słowika Publiczności)118. Jesienią Doda, po raz drugi w karierze, zdobyła tytuł najlepszego polskiego wykonawcy w plebiscycie MTV Europe Music Awards119, jednak jako pierwszy Polak w historii zakwalifikowała się do finałowej piątki w kategorii Najlepszy europejski wykonawca, pojawiając się na zorganizowanej w listopadzie w Berlinie gali i ostatecznie zajmując drugie miejsce120. W dniu 10 listopada 2009 Sąd Rejonowy w Zielonej Górze oddalił w całości powództwo Dody przeciwko Grupie Operacyjnej. W uzasadnieniu stwierdził że "Doda sama posługuje się aroganckim i wulgarnym językiem."121. 29 listopada artystka wystąpiła w finale 10. edycji programu TVN Taniec z gwiazdami122, gdzie wykonała utwór Ewy Bem „Gram o wszystko”123. 31 grudnia podczas transmitowanego przez TVP2 koncertu sylwestrowego wokalistka dała dwa występy, podczas pierwszego wykonując trzy utwory, a drugi dając w duecie z Marylą Rodowicz124. 2010–2013: 7 pokus głównych Doda podczas charytatywnego koncertu w Czeladzi w 2010 25 stycznia 2010 odbyło się rozdanie nagród w plebiscycie Telekamery 2010, podczas którego Doda wraz z Dariuszem Maciborkiem, wręczyła statuetkę w kategorii Muzyka125126. 25 lutego 2010 była gościem na gali VIVA Comet 2010, gdzie wykonała „Dziękuję” i współuczestniczyła w wykonaniu piosenki „Muzyki moc”. Ponadto nagrodzona została w kategoriach Teledysk roku („Rany”) oraz Artysta 10-lecia i Przebój 10-lecia („Szansa” zespołu Virgin). W trakcie gali wykonała nawiązanie do historycznego wykonania „Like a Virgin” na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2003 przez Madonnę, Britney Spears i Christinę Aguilerę, całując dwie kobiety przebrane za panny młode (podobnie jak wtedy Madonna pocałowała obie wokalistki ubrane w suknie ślubne)10. 13 marca 2010 na antenie Polsatu zadebiutował program Tylko nas dwoje, w którym Doda zasiadła u boku Ireny Santor i Tomasza Karolaka w jury127. 23 kwietnia razem z Tomaszem Karolakiem wokalistka poprowadziła galę rozdania nagród Eska Music Awards 2010128. 30 kwietnia rozpoczęła drugą trasę koncertową promującą jej pierwszy album solowy, Rock'n'Roll Palace Tour129. W czerwcu zajęła pierwsze miejsce w opublikowanym przez Celebrity Monitor rankingu najpopularniejszych polskich wokalistek i wokalistów130. 24 czerwca do internetu wyciekły dwa jej utwory z albumu The 7 Temptations (niewydanej, anglojęzycznej wersji płyty 7 pokus głównych), „Bad Girls” i „My Way or No Way”131. Ich oficjalne premiery przypadły na kolejno 28 i 30 czerwca. Oprócz tego potwierdzono, że „Bad Girls” będzie pierwszym singlem z płyty132. Premiera jego polskojęzycznej wersji odbyła się 16 lipca133. 10 września Doda pojawiła się jako gość specjalny na XLVII KFPP w Opolu, wykonując polskojęzyczne wersje „Bad Girls” i „My Way or No Way” (na płycie 7 pokus głównych pt. „Lazarium”), oraz „Szansę”, „Nie daj się” i cover „Nic nie może wiecznie trwać” Anny Jantar ze zmienionym tekstem, dedykowanym choremu na białaczkę narzeczonemu Dody, Adamowi „Nergalowi” Darskiemu134. 28 września Doda była gościem specjalnym odcinka poświęconego jej twórczości w programie Szansa na sukces135. 24 lutego 2011 roku otrzymała nagrodę VIVA Comet 2011 w kategorii Artystka roku136. 8 marca z okazji Dnia Kobiet opublikowała w internecie fragment nowego utworu, „Singing In the Chains”137. 7 maja wystąpiła w Sali Kongresowej podczas finału Szansy na sukces, gdzie premierowo wykonała utwór „Electrode”138. 15 maja wyruszyła w trwającą do następnego roku trasę koncertową The Seven Temptations Tour, promującą jej drugi solowy album 7 pokus głównych139, którego premiera odbyła się 30 maja140. Pół roku później album osiągnął status platynowej płyty141. Podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy 2011 Doda zaprezentowała godzinny recital promujący tę płytę142. Latem 2011 równolegle zapowiedziano wydanie drugiego i trzeciego singla promującego album, „XXX” oraz „Fuck It”; ten drugi ostatecznie przełożono na następny rok143. W dniu premiery teledysku do „XXX” na oficjalnej stronie internetowej piosenkarki opublikowano anglojęzyczną wersję utworu144. We wrześniu 2011 Doda po raz kolejny została nominowana do nagrody MTV Europe Music Awards w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca145. W październiku artystka podpisała kontrakt na nagranie piosenki, będącej motywem przewodnim do filmu Kac Wawa146. W listopadzie i grudniu publikowała swoje felietony w magazynie „Maxim”147. 14 lutego 2012 odbyła się premiera filmowej piosenki Dody, „Kac Wawa”, a 26 lutego teledysku do niej. 24 lutego podczas gali VIVA Comet 2012 artystka otrzymała nagrodę w kategorii Teledysk roku za „XXX”, przez co stała się rekordzistką w historii plebiscytu na świecie, otrzymując dotąd w sumie dwanaście statuetek148. 5 maja na swoim oficjalnym kanale w serwisie YouTube wokalistka opublikowała anglojęzyczne wersje dwóch utworów z ostatniej płyty, „Singing In the Chains” („Singin”)149 oraz „Let's Get It Started” („Nieskromnie”)150. 17 maja w Muzeum Narodowym w Warszawie została otwarta wystawa "Wywyższeni. Od faraona do Lady Gagi", której jedną z bohaterek została Doda. Ekspozycja ta przedstawiała ludzi, którzy na przestrzeni wieków byli stawiani ponad innymi, z tytułu władzy, wiedzy, bogactwa czy rozgłosu151. 2 czerwca Doda wsparła Paradę Równości, nie tylko pojawiając się na niej na własnej platformie, ale przede wszystkim prezentując prapremierowo specjalnie przygotowany na tę okazję nowy utwór i teledysk, „Twa energia”. Został on nagrany z oficjalnym sobowtórem wokalistki, Dżagą, który napisał też tekst. Muzykę skomponował Tomasz Lubert. Internetowa premiera piosenki i klipu miała miejsce 5 czerwca152. 7 listopada serwisy internetowe poinformowały o podpisaniu przez wokalistkę rocznego kontraktu reklamowego z marką Media Expert153154, przedłużonego o kolejny rok w 2013155. 11 listopada odbyła się oficjalna premiera teledysku do trzeciego singla z płyty 7 pokus głównych, „Fuck It”, który Doda nagrała wspólnie z Fokusem. Klip wyreżyserowany został przez Xawerego Żuławskiego156. Po 24 godzinach od umieszczenia klipu w serwisie YouTube licznik wyświetleń przekroczył milion odtworzeń157. 4 grudnia Doda podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią EMI Music Poland, która wkrótce została częścią koncernu Warner Music Group158. 24 grudnia na swoim oficjalnym kanale w serwisie YouTube opublikowała klip do własnej wersji utworu „Titanium” duetu David Guetta i Sia159. Wykonanie wokalistki spotkało się z bardzo pozytywnym odbiorem zarówno przez fanów artystki, jak również znanych polskich muzyków160161. Nagranie docenione zostało również m.in. w Serbii, Portugalii, Hiszpanii, Chorwacji, we Włoszech oraz na Litwie162. 23 kwietnia 2013, na swoim oficjalnym kanale w serwisie YouTube wokalistka zamieściła studyjną wersję utworu „Electrode”, tym samym zapowiadając, iż jest to czwarty i ostatni singel z płyty 7 pokus głównych163. Teledysk do tej piosenki opublikowany został 7 maja164. Wywołał on wiele kontrowersji, głównie za sprawą wykorzystanego w nim motywu syreny165. 2013–2014: Fly High Tour Live W maju 2013 Doda wyruszyła w nową trasę koncertową promującą jej drugi solowy album, Fly High Tour166. 8 września podczas koncertu w Mszanie, Rabczewska spadła ze sceny i straciła chwilowo przytomność. Artystka dokończyła koncert, jednak po koncercie została przewieziona do szpitala w Wodzisławiu Śląskim, gdzie przeszła szereg specjalistycznych badań167. Wypadek Dody w Mszanie okazał się na tyle poważny, że artystka przez kilka następnych dni nadal przebywała w jednym z warszawskich szpitali168. 10 października na antenie Radia Eska odbyła się premiera singla „Wkręceni (High Life)” autorstwa Ani Dąbrowskiej, nagranego do komedii Piotra Wereśniaka Wkręceni169. 14 lutego 2014 z okazji Walentynek Doda opublikowała teledysk do tej piosenki, zapowiadający wydanie jej pierwszego w karierze albumu koncertowego170. 4 marca na oficjalnym kanale wokalistki w serwisie YouTube zamieszczony został akustyczny minikoncert zespołu Virgin, którego nagranie odbyło się 7 lutego w Hear Studio w Warszawie. Doda wraz z akompaniującym jej na gitarze Tomaszem Lubertem wykonała mniej znane utwory zespołu, pochodzące głównie z debiutanckiego albumu grupy171. Zarejestrowany materiał 15 kwietnia został wydany w formacie digital download pod tytułem Virgin Akustycznie. Live in Hear Studio172. 11 marca w warszawskim kinie LUNA odbyła się premiera koncertowego albumu DVD/CD wokalistki Fly High Tour Live173, zarejestrowanego podczas koncertu w Hali Stulecia we Wrocławiu 28 listopada 2013174. Płyta zadebiutowała na 17. miejscu listy OLiS175. W kwietniu Doda nagrała piosenkę „Hej” na płytę Tomasza Luberta Z miłości do muzyki176, której premiera odbyła się 17 czerwca177. W tym samym okresie Doda była czterokrotnie nominowana do World Music Awards w kategoriach Best Live Act (Najlepszy artysta koncertowy), Best Female Artist (Najlepsza artystka), Best Song (Najlepsza piosenka) za „Singing In the Chains” oraz Best Entertainer (Najlepszy artysta)178. 22 sierpnia wykonaniem czołowych światowych przebojów 2013 roku, „Wrecking Ball” Miley Cyrus, „Blurred Lines” Robina Rhicke'a, „I Love It” formacji Icona Pop oraz „Roar” Katy Perry, Doda otworzyła ceremonię rozdania nagród Eska Music Awards179. 6 września wokalistka gościnnie pojawiła się w pierwszym odcinku drugiej edycji programu Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo180. 6 października podczas konferencji Empiku w Józefowie zaśpiewała w duecie z Urszulą utwór „Na Sen”181. Od 2015: Trzeci solowy album studyjny W grudniu 2014 Doda powróciła do wytwórni Universal Music182 i 31 grudnia opublikowała singel „Riotka”, zapowiadający jej trzeci solowy album studyjny183. Tego samego dnia odbyła się również premiera teledysku do niego184. Ponadto, 31 grudnia wokalistka wykonała utwór po raz pierwszy na żywo podczas sylwestrowego koncertu telewizji Polsat w Gdyni185. Zaprezentowała tam również covery „When Love Takes Over” Davida Guetty i Kelly Rowland, „If I Could Turn Back Time” Cher, a także w wersjach reggae własne przeboje, „Nie daj się” oraz „Szansa” w mash-upie z „Man Down” Rihanny186. W styczniu 2015 roku pojawiły się pogłoski, jakoby Doda miała reprezentować Polskę podczas 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Artystka wyraziła zainteresowanie udziałem w widowisku, uzależniając jednak swoją decyzję od wysokości funduszy, które miałaby otrzymać od Telewizji Polskiej na przygotowanie występu187. TVP zdementowała doniesienia mediów informując, że nie proponowała wokalistce udziału w konkursie188189. 6 marca 2015 w Muzodajni odbyła się prapremiera anglojęzycznej wersji utworu „Riotka” zatytułowanej „Not Over You”190. Dzień później piosenka w całości została opublikowana w serwisie YouTube191. W 2015 Doda wzięła udział w castingu do głównej roli w spektaklu Janusza Józefowicza Legalna blondynka. Przesłuchanie przeszła pomyślnie, jednak ostatecznie sama zrezygnowała z udziału w przedstawieniu, tłumacząc swoją decyzję zobowiązaniami zawodowymi. Rolę powierzono Barbarze Kurdej-Szatan192. 17 kwietnia 2015 Doda wystąpiła jako gość muzyczny w 6. odcinku emitowanej przez Polsat trzeciej edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami. Piosenkarka wykonała „If I Could Turn Back Time” z repertuaru Cher oraz singel „Riotka”193. Muzyka i teksty Mimo ukończonej szkoły muzycznej I stopnia w klasie fortepianu Doda nie komponuje samodzielnie swojej muzyki3, choć jest autorką większości swoich piosenek. W okresie jej występów z grupą Virgin kompozytorem był gitarzysta Tomasz Lubert. Muzyka grupy była początkowo utrzymana w stylistyce hardrockowej, nawet z elementami metalu, jednak już od drugiego albumu zespół zmienił brzmienie na łagodniejsze, poprockowe194195. Wokalistka na swoim debiutanckim, solowym albumie Diamond Bitch, którego głównym producentem i kompozytorem był Mark Tysper, a kompozycje przygotowywali też Mikis Cupas (gitarzysta zespołu Wilki), Sebastian Piekarek (były gitarzysta IRA), Marek Kościkiewicz (były gitarzysta zespołu De Mono) i Marcin Nierubiec196, kontynuowała ten kierunek muzyczny1768. Krytyk muzyczny i dziennikarz pisma „Teraz Rock” – Marek Świrkowicz wymienia natomiast muzyczne nawiązania twórczości Rabczewskiej do dokonań takich grup i wykonawców jak: Bajm, Wanda i Banda, Skunk Anansie czy Bon Jovi6, natomiast czasopismo „Hardrocker” podkreśla nawiązania do twórczości żeńskich zespołów rockowych Vixen i Vanilla Ninja8. Teksty piosenek napisała Doda, a w przypadku tytułowego utworu z albumu, jak i do utworu „Judasze”, we współpracy z Agnieszką Trojanowicz, która jest również autorką utworu „Całkiem Inna”196196. W swoich tekstach Rabczewska opisuje głównie własne przeżycia, nawiązując w nich do takich zagadnień jak miłość czy smutek197. Do pisanych przez wokalistkę tekstów krytycznie odnosiła się jej była nauczycielka śpiewu Elżbieta Zapendowska, która określiła je jako banalne, infantylne i źle napisane198199. Drugi solowy album 7 pokus głównych, wyprodukowany i skomponowany głównie przez duet 5th Element i Mr. Hide'a, łączył muzykę rockową z brzmieniami elektronicznymi. Dwa pierwsze single, „Bad Girls” i „XXX”, wyprodukował i skomponował Łukasz Targosz. Wizerunek Według szacunkowych danych z 2008 roku wartość wizerunku wokalistki wynosiła ponad 87 milionów zł, natomiast publikacje na jej temat dotarły do 3,5 miliona osób200. W rankingu polskich celebrities opublikowanym na stronach wortalu epr.pl, jako przyczyny zainteresowania wokalistką wymieniano przede wszystkim kontrowersje wokół jej osoby i seksowny wizerunek artystki200. Wizerunek sceniczny Wizerunek sceniczny Rabczewskiej był przedmiotem częstych komentarzy ze strony mediów201202203. Jej stroje głównie w kolorze różowym były powszechnie określane jako krzykliwe i w złym guście204. W początkowym okresie działalności artystycznej wokalistka była pod wypływem image'u amerykańskiej wokalistki popowej Christiny Aguilery203, natomiast w późniejszym okresie jej stroje sceniczne były inspirowane image'em takich wokalistek jak Rihanna czy Victoria Beckham oraz modelka Kate Moss203. Z czasem Dodę okrzyknięto ikoną mody205. W 2010 „Newsweek Polska” umieścił ją na 1. miejscu listy "Najlepiej ubranych Polek". Na stronie internetowej tygodnika napisano: "Jeszcze rok temu piosenkarka znalazłaby się na tej drugiej, mniej zaszczytnej liście. Ale jej nieprawdopodobna przemiana z podlotka w różowym staniku i białych kozaczkach w stylową damę nie mogła ujść naszej uwadze. Eleganckie kostiumy, wytworne toczki z woalką, stonowane kolory i biżuteria plus wprowadzenie do polskiego show-biznesu najlepszych światowych projektantów to Doda, na jaką miło popatrzeć. I dowód, że seksowna nie znaczy festyniarska. Wreszcie."206. Również miesięcznik „Pani” uznał wokalistkę za jedną z najlepiej ubranych Polek. W uzasadnieniu napisał: "Wprowadziła do polskiego show-biznesu powiew szaleństwa i luksusu. Wie, jak szokować... z klasą"207. W 2010 Rabczewska wygrała plebiscyt na „Najlepiej ubraną według Elle” w kategorii Seksbomba208. W 2011 otrzymała nagrodę Oskary Fashion dla najlepiej ubranej piosenkarki209. Tatuaże Podobnie jak wizerunek sceniczny tatuaże na ciele Dody były przedmiotem częstych komentarzy i dociekań ze strony mediów210211. Wokalistka posiada takie tatuaże jak: skrzydła na plecach, inicjały RM na podbrzuszu (później zostały laserowo zmienione o czym wokalistka powiedziała w programie Kuby Wojewódzkiego), napis w języku hindi na przedramieniu212213, napisy w języku "elfickim", oraz trójkąt na prawej ręce, będący symbolem boskości, jedności i harmonii wszechświata i natury214. W 2007 roku Rabczewska usunęła tatuaż na przedramieniu, który początkowo oznaczał "Kochać Radek" w języku hebrajskim213. Tatuaż odnosił się do osoby byłego męża wokalistki Radosława Majdana, który do 2009 roku miał tatuaż z jej podobizną na ramieniu215216217. Słowa zastąpił napis w języku hindi218. Jako przyczynę zmian w tatuażu podała: "W związku z moim oczyszczeniem duchowym, postanowiłam zmienić tatuaż przedstawiający imię mojego niegdyś ukochanego. Teraz możecie przeczytać słowo, które ma mnie strzec przed złym losem. Na razie niech zostanie ono tajemnicą"71. Prawdopodobnie słowem tym miało być अविनाशिन् avinaaśin czyli niezniszczalny, jednak tatuaż zawiera błąd w pisowni219. Działalność charytatywna Wokalistka prowadzi czynnie działalność charytatywną. W 2007 roku przekazała 60 tys. zł na rzecz kościoła Najświętszego Serca Pana Jezusa w Ładzinie z 1855220221. Rok później przeznaczyła 50 tys. zł na rzecz parafii pod wezwaniem św. Piotra i Pawła w Borzysławcu221. Deklaracje przekazania pieniędzy na cele charytatywne wyraziła tego samego roku po otrzymaniu nagrody pieniężnej na Sopot Hit Festiwal222. Rabczewska odnośnie otrzymanej nagrody wyraziła się w następujący sposób: "Nie spodziewałam się tego i nie liczyłam na pieniądze. Przekażę je na cele charytatywne"223. Na początku grudnia 2008 r. artystka przekazała kilka gadżetów sygnowanych swoim nazwiskiem na aukcje charytatywne prowadzone przez Wielką Orkiestrę Świątecznej Pomocy224. Na początku 2010 wygraną w programie Tak to leciało! w wysokości 150 000 złotych przekazała na rzecz Stowarzyszenia Chorych na Stwardnienie Rozsiane225. W 2010 roku podczas swojej trasy koncertowej propagowała zapisywanie się do banków potencjalnych dawców szpiku. Działalność na rzecz chorych na białaczkę zaowocowała przyznaniem jej tytułu Lidera Roku w ochronie zdrowia – według oceniających wokalistka uczyniła dla polskiej transplantologii więcej niż niejedno stowarzyszenie226. Jej akcję docenili również czytelnicy „Newsweeka”, przyznając jej tytuł Gwiazdy Dobroczynności227. W kwietniu 2011 wokalistka ufundowała pod swoim patronatem Miejskie Studio Nagrań w rodzinnym Ciechanowie228. 19 lutego 2012 za swoją działalność charytatywną uhonorowana została statuetką Osobowość Roku 2011. W maju 2013 charytatywnie wzięła udział w nagraniu audiobooka 120 przygód Koziołka Matołka, w którym użyczyła głosu królewnie. Akcja zorganizowana została przez radio RMF FM229. W grudniu 2013 piosenkarka otrzymała nagrodę Fundacji Spełnionych Marzeń – „Alladyn”230. Kontrowersje związane z wypowiedzią o Biblii W wywiadzie wideo dla „Dziennika” w sierpniu 2009 roku, Doda została zapytana dlaczego, skoro jest osobą religijną, żyje z „człowiekiem, który bezcześci Biblię i przekazuje antychrześcijańskie treści”. Partnerem Rabczewskiej był wówczas metalowy muzyk Nergal, znany ze zniszczenia egzemplarza Pisma Świętego podczas jednego ze swoich koncertów. Wokalistka odpowiedziała, że „do końca Kościoła nie popiera”, zaś „działania niektórych księży nie spotykają się z jej aprobatą”. Co do Biblii, stwierdziła, iż są w niej „bardzo ważne przykazania i historie, które budują w dzieciach system wartości”, dodała jednak, że „ciężko jest jej uwierzyć w coś, co nie ma przełożenia na rzeczywistość”, argumentując, że znajduje się w niej siedem dni stworzenia świata, brak jednak wzmianki o dinozaurach. Prowadząca rozmowę dziennikarka zapytała Dodę, czy w takim razie „bardziej wierzy w dinozaury niż w Biblię”. Rabczewska oznajmiła, iż „wierzy w to, co przyniosła matka Ziemia, i co odkryto podczas wykopalisk, a ciężko wierzyć w coś, co spisał jakiś napruty winem i palący jakieś zioła”. Następnie sprecyzowała, że miała na myśli „tych wszystkich gości, którzy spisali te wszystkie niesamowite historie”231. Po opublikowaniu wywiadu współpracę z Dodą zawiesiła Telewizja Polska. Władze stacji oświadczyły, że „niedopuszczalne jest, aby w programach TVP występowały osoby, których publicznie głoszone opinie noszą znamiona wypowiedzi obrażających uczucia chrześcijan”232. Doniesienie do prokuratury o podejrzeniu popełnienia przestępstwa znieważenia przedmiotu czci religijnej i obrażenia uczuć religijnych chrześcijan i Żydów wnieśli przewodniczący Ogólnopolskiego Komitetu Obrony przed Sektami, Ryszard Nowak, oraz senator Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, Stanisław Kogut233234. W styczniu 2012 roku Sąd Rejonowy Warszawa-Mokotów ukarał Dodę karą grzywny w wysokości 5000 zł za obrazę uczuć religijnych określeniem autorów Biblii jako „naprutych winem i palących jakieś zioła”235. Odwołała się od tego wyroku, lecz Sąd Okręgowy w Warszawie apelację oddalił i utrzymał wyrok sądu I instancji w mocy236. Wyrok i jego podtrzymanie spotkały się z krytyczną oceną wielu komentatorów: polityków, artystów, prawników i naukowców. Niektórzy z nich, jak na przykład Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz237, sugerowali, iż wokalistce odmówiono prawa do wolności słowa. Logik i filozof analityczny Wojciech Krysztofiak odniósł się do całkowicie błędnej w jego opinii ekspertyzy językoznawczej, jaką posłużono się w trakcie procesu238. Psychofarmakolog Jerzy Vetulani, cytując badania izraelskiego uczonego Benny'ego Shanona, opisał w swoim artykule historię substancji psychotropowych występujących w czasach starożytnych na terenie Izraela, wykazując, że słowa Rabczewskiej były racjonalne i merytoryczne, gdyż autorzy Pisma Świętego, podobnie jak niektóre występujące w nim postacie, miały kontakt z różnymi środkami odurzającymi, nie tylko winem239. Dodę poparł także Ruch Palikota, organizując pikietę, której uczestnicy żądali wykreślenia z Kodeksu karnego artykułu 196, mówiącego o karaniu za obrazę uczuć religijnych233. Skazana również odniosła się do swojego wyroku krytycznie: w jej ocenie stała się „ofiarą polskiego zacofanego sądownictwa”. Dodała, że zamierza odwołać się w tej sprawie do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka240. Ostatecznie piosenkarka zdecydowała się wnieść skargę do Trybunału Konstytucyjnego. Po przejściu wstępnej kontroli skarga została przyjęta do rozpatrzenia w sierpniu 2013. Przedstawiciel Dody, Łukasz Chojniak, stwierdził, że „uznanie obrazy uczuć religijnych za przestępstwo ogranicza wolność słowa”, a „dla ochrony uczuć religijnych zupełnie wystarczy ochrona dóbr osobistych z kodeksu cywilnego”241. Życie prywatne Wokalistka ma przyrodniego brata, Rafała (ur. 1975), nieślubnego syna Wandy Rabczewskiej, który po urodzeniu przyjął nazwisko Pawła Rabczewskiego. Na początku lat 90. wyjechał z Ciechanowa do Gdańska na studia (germanistyka i psychologia) na Uniwersytecie Gdańskim. W latach 2007–2013 pełnił funkcję menedżera koncertowego wokalistki242. Doda ma również przyrodnią siostrę, Paulinę Zmudczyńską-Rabczewską, nieślubną córkę Pawła Rabczewskiego i Małgorzaty Zmudczyńskiej243244. Rabczewska poznała swojego późniejszego męża, piłkarza Radosława Majdana, podczas jednego z meczów w Ustce latem 2003245. Bramkarz oświadczył się wokalistce w październiku podczas zgrupowania polskiej reprezentacji piłkarskiej w Jerozolimie245. Ślub pary odbył się 5 marca 200524246. W połowie kwietnia 2007 Rabczewska złożyła do sądu pozew rozwodowy, o swojej decyzji informując opinię publiczną w programie Dzień Dobry TVN247. Pierwsza rozprawa rozwodowa odbyła się 22 listopada 2007, kolejna na początku stycznia 2008248249. Ostatecznie para wzięła rozwód w maju 2008. 15 maja 2009 Majdan na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej poinformował o ostatecznym zakończeniu związku z Rabczewską250. Od maja 2009 piosenkarka była związana z liderem metalowego zespołu Behemoth, Adamem Darskim251252. 1 stycznia 2010 roku para zaręczyła się253. W marcu 2011 roku Darski zakończył związek z piosenkarką254. We wrześniu tego samego roku Doda związała się z tancerzem i choreografem Błażejem Szychowskim255256. W 2014 wokalistka zaczęła spotykać się z biznesmenem Emilem Haidarem257. Rabczewska ma grupę inwalidzką, ze względu na chorobę kręgosłupa258. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Doroty Rabczewskiej. :Zobacz też: Dyskografia Virgin. ; Albumy studyjne * Diamond Bitch (2007) * 7 pokus głównych (2011) Filmografia * Asterix i wikingowie (2006), jako Abba – polski dubbing * Serce na dłoni (2008), jako piosenkarka Muzycy Nagrody i wyróżnienia :Osobny artykuł: Lista nagród i nominacji Doroty Rabczewskiej. :Zobacz więcej w artykule Virgin, w sekcji Nagrody i wyróżnienia. Upamiętnienia W Kurzętniku rozpoczęto budowę obserwatorium astronomicznego imienia Doroty Rabczewskie